Trust
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Sesshomaru was ordered by his father to kill Crystal but what happens if he ends up falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Demon World.

**_S_****_esshomaru's_**_ POV._

I walked into the leader daiyokai's room where they would assign me a weak human to kill. Daiyokai's were told which human to assassinate, if we didn't kill them my father would kill us.

I bowed infront of my father, Inu no Taisho.

"Welcome home, my son." Inu no Taisho said. "I'm quite impressed of how many humans you killed and I'm giving you a more important human to kill."

I looked up with confusion to what human he was talking about. "Yes, father." I said.

"Your next human is a young princess named Crystal Uzumaki." Inu no Taisho said.

_He was giving me a weak princess kill!_, Sesshomaru thought angrily.

"She is the new princess of Kai in the modern world." Inu no Taisho.

I kept looking at him as he spoke.

"Rise, my son." Inu no Taisho said.

I stood up as I was told.

"You need to gain her trust before you kill her."

I looked at him with with a puzzled face.

"Father, if I may ask you something. Why may I gain her trust?" I said, as my father sat down at his throne.

"Because Sesshomaru it would be great for you to catch her off guard to kill her." Inu no Taisho said. "Now go, my son"

I nodded.

"Don't fail me, Sesshomaru." He said before I opened a portal to the human world.

* * *

_Crystal's POV._

I walked through the forest behind the castle. I clenched my fist as I saw my little brother, Taro sitting in my reading spot just under the cherry blossom tree.

"Please get up!" I yelled quickly at my little brother.

He stuck his tongue at me.

"Fine." I quickly picked up some of my orange kimono with dark purple flowers and ran at him with my long, really dark red that reached above my knees. He laid across the whole bench and I was on top of him crushing him in a bear hug.

"Ah, Crystal get off your crushing me!"

I giggled and said, "I find this quite comfortable."

"I said get off of me!"

"Then go play somewhere else."

He mumbled something under his breath and left off.

I quickly brushed off my kimono and sat down on a bench. As I was reading in my mind for a few minutes, closed my book when I heard foot steps coming towards me.

"Please leave me alone, Taro I'm tired of playing." I said, as I put my book down on the bench.

"My lady." A voice had said.

When I looked up and it was only Sasori. I gave him a soft smile.

"Hello Sasori."

Sasori is a great friend of mine, he is 3 years and 6 months older than me. I looked into his grayish brown eyes which made me feel a little more calm. He took my hand and kissed the top of it.

I blushed lightly.

"You look more beautiful each day, Crystal." he said.

I smiled shyly.

"Why thank you." I said.

He smiled and drove his right hand nervously into his mousy red hair.

"I must be going now, I only came to say 'hello'. Have a nice day, Crystal." Sasori said.

I shyly waved back to him.

* * *

10 minutes later.

I've decided to exit the forest and head back to the castle since I was done reading, when I heard a loud noise not far away and sensed a very power demonic energy. My curiosity got the better of me as I went to see what it was. But our maid, Natsu called out my name. Sadly, I had to go back to the castle. Maybe tomorrow I will find out what demon caused the noise.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV._

_In the Evening._

Earlier when I arrived, landed on the ground. I was walking near the palace to slay the princess and fulfill my father's command.

"Halt!" One of the 2 guards blocking my way said.

"Out of my way, my name is Sesshomaru, I have business with your ruler." I calmly spat out.

They moved out of my way when they heard his name which means they were expecting him.

As I entered the castle, a little boy came to greet me.

"I'm Taro, it's nice to meet you." He held out his left hand as I only stared at him.

He gave me a disgusted look.

"Fine, don't shake my hand like I care." He said as he glared at me.

"Crystal-ane! A freak is here!" Taro yelled.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall then a beautiful girl with brown glasses was walking up towards me. She had the darkest red hair that I have ever seen that stopped below her knees. She had on a orange kimono with dark purple flowers.

Her crimson red eyes met his golden ones.

I bowed and slightly looked up at her.

"Good evening, my name is Sesshomaru." I gave her my usual look and I saw her cheeks turn dark red.

She looked away embarrassed.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please review.

* * *

During Dinner.

Crystal's POV.

"Father, why wasn't I informed about Lord Sesshomaru's arrival?" She said quietly to her father.

The humanoid dog demon that sat across from me gave me shivers down but it was a good thing. He was quite handsome, he had long waist length white hair with short bangs and golden eyes with purple crescent moon symbol on his forehead and other colorful markings on his face. He has wears a white kimono with red and white flowers, and black and silver armor with swords and black shoes and a fluffy thing on his right shoulder.

He looks frail-looking but strong and a mysterious atmosphere surrounding him.

_Lord Sesshomaru._

I kept repeating his name in my head. Seconds have passed and I had forgotten that I was still staring at him. Our eyes met again. My face turned bright red and turned my attention back to my father.

My father sipped his wine.

"Crystal, you know a lot of people want to harm you." My father said.

I nodded.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is going to be your guardian from now on." My father said.

If he was going to be my guardian, that means he was going to be mostly around her. Apart of me was scared of that yet another part of took a delight in it.

"Excuse me." I said as I left the table and went to my room.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV.

"You must excuse me, too."

The king nodded and I headed up the stares to her room. I found the princess standing out on her balcony. As the moonlight shown down on her she looked even more beautiful than she is now.

I quietly on the balcony.

"What is wrong?"

Crystal flinched and turned her head.

"It's nothing." She said shyly.

I looked out upon the village and fields. At night it looked nice.

"I assure you Crystal that you are in safe hands with me." I took her left hand and kissed it.

She blushed and nodded.

I wanted to caress her so badly right now.

What was I thinking?! I have to kill her not caress her. Yet, I feel this pain in my heart that I never felt before.

A strand of hair has fallen in front of her ear. I slowly tucked it behind her ear.

* * *

Crystal's POV.

As he tucked my strand of behind my ear, I could feel my heartbeat hitting hard against my chest. He hand slowly started to caress the right side of my cheek. My face turned red.

"You are really beautiful Crystal, goodnight." He turned away and vanished.

I was blushing madly and I tried to think of something to get him off my mind but I couldn't.

I walked back into my room and got dressed in a dark blue nightgown. As I laid on my back staring at the ceiling I wanted him to kiss me. These were improper thoughts. I sighed hoping I could get some sleep soon.

Next Morning.

When I woke up the next morning, I changed into a green kimono with white flowers and I tied my hair into a ponytail with bangs. When I opened my door I saw Sesshomaru towering over me.

"Oh, I was about to knock." He said.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to go for a walk."

I thought about this and I decided to go what my heart says instead of my brain.

"Um, ok." I said shyly.

We walked to the castle garden and sat down next to the fountain.

"How was your sleep."

"Fine and you?" She said.

"It was fine."

He gave me a smile which I did the same in return. He hand rubbed mine and he started to play with my fingers. Finally he made our fingers intertwined. My face turned dark red and he just smirked.

"Crystal, have you ever loved before?"

His question made me think.

"No." I replied quietly, looking away.

He nodded squeezing my hand.

He turned my head back with hands cupping my cheeks, he slowly brought it close to his face.

_He's to kiss me?! I thought._

His lips found mine and he gave me a long but gentle kiss.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV.

Kissing her made me feel something I've never felt before. I felt like kissing her more and I kissed a bit harder.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and my hands around her waist. I picked her up onto my lap and before she could say anything I gave her another passionate kiss. Her hands went through the hair on my head. I parted from our kiss and started making my way down to her neck. I kissed her cheek then her neck.

Finally, I had to stop.

_What was I doing?! I couldn't get myself involve with her. Because in the end I had to kill her. I thought._

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Please review.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV._

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She said back shyly, blushing a little.

She looked up at me, her looking so innocent.

I wanted to hug her so bad after that. I was angry at my self and my assignment.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She was about to remove my bangs from my eyes when I slapped her hand away. I looked down and she was shocked, I saw sadness in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she said softly and a little confused.

I had no choice but to hurt her. I did a fake grin.

"Your really easy to fool."

Whenever Crystal was upset she always held her hands to her chest and look down. That's what she was doing right now. Her dark red hair was on her right leg. The breeze went through our hair and their was silence. I looked down at her waiting for her to yell or hit me. But when I noticed a tear fall from her face. She looked like a tiny helpless child. Droplets of tears started streaming down her cheeks.

She finally said, "I'm sorry to bother you Lord Sesshomaru, I shall be going now." her voice was so shy and soft as she wiped her eyes when she took off her glasses.

"Then go." I spat out.

She flinched and ran off.

I should have known she wouldn't lay a hand on me or yell at me. Crystal would hurt a living soul, she was really shy, sweet, and innocent. I feel really terrible.

* * *

_Crystal's POV._

I finally made it to my room. My vision was blurry because of the tears in my eyes and my cheeks were soaked, it was more blurry when I took my glasses off and put them on my nightstand. My heart ached as I laid on my bed, I pulled up my blanket to chest and began crying softly so that none of the maids can hear me out in the hall.

_Why was I feeling so much pain?_

Crystal never dated or loved a guy other than as a friend before. But Lord Sesshomaru was different. He sometimes got her out of her shy zone, his mysterious atmosphere gave her a bit of excitement. But every time he was near her, she mostly had this desire's of holding her and and doing romantic related things. When he kissed her it felt like a dream. Now her heart was crushed and the only conclusion to why so feels so much pain was that she had fallen in love with Sesshomaru. The tears came harder and she finally dozed off into a heavy sleep.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV._

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep, which I really wasn't that tired. I walked around the castle grounds until I came across Crystal's balcony. I hear nothing, it's really quiet. She must have fallen asleep hours ago.

_Did she cried herself to sleep? If she did it's my fault._

I jumped onto her balcony. I could see in the dark perfectly. I opened her shoji leading into her room. She cuddled her pillow and her blanket had slid below her waist. She was shaking a little because it was chilly. I walked over and placed her blanket above her chest gently. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her pillow was a little damp. She cried herself to sleep. I hated myself for making her cry. I sat on the bed next to her sleeping form. I quietly ran my left hand through her hair.

* * *

_Crystal's POV._

I felt someone's hand run through my hair. I knew it had to be Sesshomaru. I stayed still so he can continue. I felt warmth from his touch.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and sighed a little.

As he got up, I knew he was about to leave, so I grabbed his left arm. He turned and looked at me with his everyday look. Tears started to well up in my eyes again and fell down my cheeks. He walked back towards my bed. I reached for my glasses on my nightstand to see him better.

"I'm sorry, I-i-i didn't mean to grab you like that...I...I" I said shyly and nervously.

I put my hands on my glasses. I felt his arms go around me. I laid my head on his chest, still crying. He gently kissed my forehead and said, "Don't say sorry, you have done nothing wrong, I have."

He started rubbing my back to soothe me.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Please review.

* * *

Demon World.

"My Lord?" Shishinki bowed down to Inu no Taisho.

"What is it?!" Inu no Taisho spat out.

"I'm sorry to bother you my lord, but it's about Lord Sesshomaru..." Shishinki trailed off.

"Out with it!" Inu no Taisho yelled.

Shishinki flinched.

"Well you sent the spy you sent to keep an eye on Sesshomaru, reported that he's fallen in love with the princess."

Inu no Taisho silent for a moment then stood up.

"Shishinki, retrieve the princess, I want to speak with her."

Shishinki stood up and bowed once more. "Yes, my lord."

After that Shishinki and other demon left to go the human world.

* * *

Human World

Sesshomaru's POV.

As I laid on her bed with her in my arms, I didn't want to be anywhere else. She slept quietly and I could hear her heartbeats.

But I sensed something strange. I softly kissed her forehead and I slowly and quietly got up from her bed, so I wouldn't wake her up. I walked over to the shoji that was leading to the balcony. and looked out.

I saw a figure near the entrance of the forest and instantly I knew that was a demon. I looked back at Crystal and jumped off the balcony and headed towards the demon. He ran farther and father away from the castle, I tried to catch up but he was faster than me.

* * *

Crystal's POV.

I felt someone pick me up from my bed and carry me to my balcony. I slowly opened my eyes to see a stranger holding me.

My eyes shot open. "W-who are you and w-why are you doing this?!" I said in fear.

"My lord would like to speak with you." the man said.

"Please, let me go!" I screamed, starting to cry.

I struggled, trying to get out of his arms.

"If you want we can do this the hard way?" he said.

He threw me to the ground hard and I cried lod letting out more tears.

He then tied my hands together with a rope and threw me on his back.

"Please let me go!" I cried more, I tried kicking and pounding my tied hands to his back.

"If only I had something to cover that little mouth of yours with."

I kept struggling but it was no use. I looked around. I looked and sensed around my room but Lord Sesshomaru was not here. The stranger walked over to the balcony and was about to jump.

"Please don't jump you'll kill us both!" I cried more.

He chuckled a little.

"I guess he never told you who he was."

_Who never told me what?_

He jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet.

"I'm a demon, my lady" he said, as he smiled wickedly and his snake like tongue came out of his mouth.

"Please, let me go!" I said, frightened and crying even more.

I pounded as hard as I could.

"It's no use." he said as he carried me to the woods.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Then the stranger hit me on the top of the head and darkness came upon me.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV.

No matter how faster I run this demon runs faster. I stopped

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard Crystal's voice, shouting my name back at the castle.

Even though I was far way, I could see a figure holding a unconscious girl. It was Crystal! I started to run to them. As I got closer I recognized him it was Shishinki, one of my father's servants.

_Oh no!_

Crystal laid lifeless over his shoulder.

"Crystal!" I yelled.

Shishinki turned towards me and smirked.

"You failed." And then he vanished.

I stopped near the castle

"No." I whispered. "No!"

I punched the side of the castle, leaving a small hole. I started to open a portal. I was going to the demon world to get Crystal back. Even if it cost me my life I will have my precious angel in my arms and safe.

* * *

Crystal's POV.

I woke up shivering, I was lying in a cold damp cell. The walls were a light grey and the bars are dark beige, my cell was small and the outside huge. My head ached, as I got up. My dark blue nightgown was a bit dirty and wet. I sensed around to see if anyone was nearby. A man sat across my cell reading a scroll. He was dressed in a white kimono and hakama, armoured boots, long flowing sash, and grey spiked breastplates.

My vision was very blurry because I didn't have my brown glasses with me and I was starting to cry again. The man looked up and smiled as he rose from the chair.

"Your finally awake princess."

I looked up at him.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

"I am the king of the demon world, Inu no Taisho."

I kept squinting at this man to try to see him clearly, only to see him have tan skin with one blue streak on each side of his face, white hair in a high ponytail. He was different from the man who took me from my home when remembered it frightened me.

"Can I go home, please?" I quietly begged.

He sighed and smirked. He closed his scroll and walked over to my cell.

"Your lucky your alive my son, Sesshomaru was supposed to kill you but I see he didn't which I'm very shocked he didn't listen to me. But you of course you can't go home, you are now my little pet." he said as he smirked.

"Lord Sesshomaru was going to kill me?" I said quietly. My lips quivered and tears started running down my face like a water fall. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I felt betrayed and horrified.

He looked down at me and grinned.

"He's a full dog demon of course like me, that's his job to kill people I sent him to kill you. You really thought he loved a weak human like you?" he hissed. "He was taking his time toying with you so he could have the satisfaction of killing you." he said as he laughed a little.

I didn't say anything as continued crying and quivering.

"I have to go princes, I will remember our little talk." he walked down a hallway.

I heard a heavy door slam. I fell down on cold floor and sat in the corner of my cell. I put hands to cover my face and cried softly. I had loved him, the only man I had ever loved and he was trying to kill me the whole time. I was going to die here and I actually felt ready to.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Please review.


End file.
